


The Veela and the Frog

by Pandorascube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorascube/pseuds/Pandorascube
Summary: Veela Draco is searching far and wide for his mate.Rated T for languageBirthday Drabble for Frankye K in Dramione Fanfiction Writers group.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	The Veela and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rennaissance_woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/gifts).



“This is ridiculous,” Draco Malfoy grumbled. He sniffed the air, trying to catch a whiff of the scent that had haunted his dreams. He sighed gruffly. His nose was clouded by the murky, pungent smells of the Louisiana swamp. “Bloody United States. This can’t be my fucking life.”

Up until a month ago, Draco Malfoy had a very precise and efficient plan for his future. It did not involve his father crying with joy at the gift his genetics had bestowed upon him or the incessant and erotic dreams of a haunting woman and her delicious smell. He wasn’t sure which was worse; his father’s sudden emotional range or his mother’s pointed interest in his sex dreams as a way to find his mate. Either way, his newly presented and very inconvenient veela senses had infuriatingly compelled him to Portkey all the way across the pond. 

He froze as he finally caught a hint of that musk, his mate was near. He moved deliberately, wading around a half-submerged tree root and desperately trying not to explode with anger as mud seeped into his socks. Just focus on the smell, he reminded himself. 

A loud and somehow angry croak startled him off his feet and into the stagnant water. “I HATE the United States!” He began a string of the most deplorable expletives he could think of, ending it with a roar of frustration and some hopefully masculine splashing. He froze as the offending frog landed on his chest. “What the actual bloody hell-” The frog sounded an amused rebuke. Draco moved to swat it away then froze as the scent hit him. 

“Why do you smell like that?” He asked accusingly. The frog blinked, almost an eye roll, and then hopped directly at his face. He cried out, splashing backward through the mud. With a crack, he was suddenly pinned down by a naked and muddy Hermione Granger. They stared at each other silently for a moment.

“What the hell are you doing in Louisiana?” Hermione began.

“Did you just kiss me as a frog?” Draco also began, overlapping. They both fell silent again. “What the bloody fuck is going on?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure it would work but Muggles have this tale where a princess kisses a frog and he turns back into a normal person. It looks like it didn’t work on you, but it fixed me.” Hermione snarked, scrambling off him, shielding her breasts and sinking slightly into the water to cover her naughty bits. 

“Didn’t work on me - Really we’re doing this? I’m halfway across the world, covered in who knows what and unsolicited frog kisses. This was very inconvenient. Was there no way you could have stayed in Great Britain so I could have found you just a tad easier?”

“Wait, you’re here for me? Why are you looking for me?” 

“Because,” he sighed, “I’m a veela and you’re my mate. I thought I was paired with a frog for a second, so I’m somehow relieved that it’s you, if that makes any sense.” 

“None of this makes any sense, but I was a frog earlier, so perhaps that’s relative,” she scoffed.

“So, happily ever after now?”

“Are you fucking mental?”


End file.
